Tumbler
300px|right|thumb|link=The Tumbler was a prototype armored tank designed as a bridging vehicle for the military, but was now used by Batman as a means of transportation. It came complete with an array of weapons, gadgets and the ability to boost into a ramp-less jump. History Batman Begins When Bruce Wayne reestablished his connections with Wayne Enterprises, he met with Lucius Fox in the Applied Sciences Division to acquire various gadgets for his soon-to-be alter ego known as Batman. One of them was the Tumbler. When Fox asked him his thoughts on the Tumbler, Bruce simply asked if it came in black, confirming that he wanted it. When Rachel Dawes needed saving from the Scarecrow at Arkham Asylum, Batman enlisted Police Det. Sgt. Jim Gordon to carried her to where he met with the vigilante outside. Gordon said he'll get his car, but Batman insisted he brought his. To Gordon's brief bewilderment upon seeing Batman's car, he said "I've got to get me one of those." A car chase ensued through the streets of Gotham, where the Tumbler tried to elude police cars, until Batman was able to escape with Rachel to the Batcave, where he administered the antidote to her. A bit later, the Narrows became covered in fear toxin, so Batman arrived in the Tumbler to aid the police, who were engaged in battle with psychotic criminals set free from Arkham by the League of Shadows. Before saving Rachel and confronting Ra's al Ghul, Batman left Gordon in control of the Tumbler to stop the elevated train that was being used to transport the microwave emitter to the city's central water hub beneath Wayne Tower. Batman battled Ra's, then escaped just as Gordon toppled the elevated line using the vehicle's missiles, leaving Ra's to crash with the train to the ground. The Dark Knight Nine months later, Batman parked the Tumbler in a parking garage, where he remotely controlled it to fire at some cars to intimidate the Scarecrow's Gang and the Chechen Crime Family before he appeared on the scene. Despite failing to stop the Chechen from escaping, he successfully caught the Scarecrow and a group of Batman impersonators. The Tumbler's blueprints were later found in the Wayne Enterprises archives by the company's M&A lawyer Coleman Reese, who confronted Fox about them. Thus he remarked how it was of his design and asked sardonically if Fox never noticed it tearing up the streets on the news. When Harvey Dent was being escorted across the city, the convoy was attacked by a semi-truck carrying the Joker, who disabled all of the police vehicles except for the armored car carrying Dent. Batman entered the fray in the Tumbler, using it ram a garbage truck driven by part of the Joker's Gang via head-on collision. He then then ran the vehicle full-speed between the Joker's truck and the SWAT car, receiving the brunt of an bazooka the Joker fired at Dent. After the Tumbler flipped violently on the side of the road, Batman engaged its escape mechanism, converting the it's left and right front tires into the Batpod before the rest of the vehicle self-destructed. The Dark Knight Rises Eight years later, when Bane and his army detonated explosives underneath Wayne Enterprises to gain access to the Applied Sciences Division, they made off with three Tumbler models left in storage. The Tumblers acquired were present in their original camouflaged colour scheme and not in black, and also make use of armament not originally seen on the original prototype, including a retractable dual-barreled cannon and a multiple-tube missile launcher, both mounted on the vehicle's back. Whether these weapons were absent on the first prototype or merely not used is unclear. The stolen Tumblers were later used to great effect in suppressing and intimidating the citizens and police officers of Gotham City into inaction. One of the mounted cannons of a Tumbler was used by Bane to destroy the entrance to Blackgate Prison, allowing the criminals to escape. In the final battle, Talia al Ghul was transported via Tumbler to a truck transporting a nuclear bomb to attempt to secure its detonation. Batman himself engaged her convoy of Tumblers from the air in the Bat, as one of the Tumblers fired several anti-air missiles to attack him, but he was able to evade them and even lead a missile into a Tumbler with a direct hit.Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Items Category:Objects